


Puppy Love

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Puppies, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles knows his father well enough to know when he's lonely- or to know what will make him FEEL lonely- and now that he had moved out to live with Derek he had a feeling that his father was going to be... well... lonely with the coming holidays, Stiles' solution? A puppy, obviously





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because season six is giving me so many Stilinski Family Feels and I just really needed something fluffy here, and what's fluffier than puppies? I love the idea of the sheriff getting a dog after Stiles moves out (100% due to Stiles for some reason too) I just can't see him being completely and entirely alone, easy fix? Dog!

"Stiles!"

Blinking, Stiles jerked out of his stupor and glanced up at Derek, taking note of the less than pleased look on his face

"Um..."

"Did you hear a single word I just said?" the werewolf asked with a frown

Admittedly... no, no Stiles hadn't heard a word

"Um...."

"Stiles," his partner sighed, sitting down across from him and leaning a little bit closer

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me, I just zoned out, probably didn't sleep enough or something, now what were you saying?" he replied dismissively

"Stiles this is the third time in the last hour that you've 'zoned out' and you always look.... upset,"

"Upset" was putting it mildly, he looked sad- like he had just lost his best freind, and Derek hated to see him this way

"Aren't we past the point in our relationship where we lie to eachother?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, only for Derek to raise his eyebrows expectingly, clearly not in the mood for Stiles to try lieing to him or otherwise bending the truth again

"I.... I'm just worried about my dad," he said quietly

That got Derek's attention, he cared about the sheriff too, apart from Stiles, the man treated Derek like a second son, and that was even before he and Stiles had started a romantic relationship, since then the sheriff had been even more sure to treat Derek like a member of the family

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked a bit more urgently this time, if there was something wrong with the sheriff he needed to know about it, and now was not the time to be withholding things

"Just... this is going to be his first Christmas alone..."

Derek pinched his brows, staring at his boyfreind in confusion

"He isn't going to be alone, we're going to be there Christmas and Christmas Eve, besides, doesn't he work over the holidays anyhow? When he isn't with us he'll probably be at the station with some deputies,"

"It's not.... that isn't the same thing, Derek, for over twenty years he's woken up on Christmas morning with someone THERE and just... I don't know, it makes me feel weird, that... that that isn't going to happen again, atleast... not this time,"

"Stiles... you know that it isn't your fault... right?" he asked slowly

Stiles was very close to his father, Derek understood that, and he tended to take on alot of unnecessary guilt over things he had no real control over, like growing up and maturing and moving on...

"And you know if you ever want to move back we will, ofcourse... that might be a little awkward, but..."

He was trying to atleast be a little light-hearted, knowing that Stiles needed that now probably more than the serious talk

"Dad wouldn't have it, you know he'd just get annoyed at the idea that I'm being too attached or that I'm not 'living my life' or whatever... we'll have to wait for him to get a little older before we can start making the 'it's us or the home' argument," Stiles snorted back

Just thinking about that made him wince though, Stiles had never been able to think about his dad getting older, or come to terms with the fact that he would probably outlive him, especially with being a spark and having a naturally longer lifespan than the average human

It just... wasn't something he ever let himself think about

"I know," Derek said softly, pulling him back to reality for a moment as Stiles chewed on his lip

"I want to get him a companion," he said after a moment

There was a pause, a beat of silence, as that information hung in the air and sank in

"A... companion?"

"Yeah, you know, like a pet?"

"I really hope you're talking about dogs here Stiles..."

"Well yeah, duh, dogs... or cats, or ferrets, or... lizards or whatever he wants,"

Derek could understand the reasoning behind that but at the same time.... he wasn't sure the sheriff WANTED a pet...

"Stiles... did he ever let YOU have a pet?"

"Well no..."

"Then isn't it possible that he might not want one?"

"Sure it's POSSIBLE, but he's all alone now Derek! Things change, now that he doesn't have to worry about me ruining everything I touch or causing him an early stroke, he can TOTALLY have room in his life for a pet!"

"But Stiles... he might not WANT one,"

"Derek if I gave you a puppy would you really say no?"

"No but-"

"Then there you go!"

Derek sighed, trying to summon up a little bit more patience to handle this delicately, he understood where Stiles was coming from, and the desire to fill the gap that he had left when he had moved in with Derek, it would take some guilt off of his shoulders if he knew his father had SOMEONE around, even if that someone was a ferret

But there was still a level of logic and practicality that had to be applied here

"Stiles, he works almost all day, nearly every day, what kind of pet- besides maybe a fish- could go that long living on it's own? He would need to be home alot more to really fullfill the animal's life,"

"Waaaaay ahead of you Derek, think about this: Office. Pet."

Derek was quiet for a moment, just... letting that sink in

"Office pet...?"

"Yeah! Well, station pet, but you get the point, you know how some people have businesses where the owner or boss has a designated pet that just stays in the office? Office pet!"

"But Stiles he doesn't work at an office, he works at a police station, that's different, more of a hassle,"

"Wich is why we're going to get him a pet that's police compatible like an ex-K9 Unit dog or a cat or something,"

Derek wasn't even going to ask how a cat was somehow police compatible, but Stiles DID have a decent point about the dog...

"It'd be perfect! The little guy can be a companion for Dad, a service animal for victims who come in and need to relax and have something nice in their lives, and a great intimidation tactic for criminals, I mean how would YOU like it if you walked into the station and a Doberman was laying there looking at you like the son of Satan wanting to eat your soul? And yet they'd also be a total teddy bear that could make victims feel relaxed and safe and protected!"

That... actually wasn't a bad idea....

"Alright, but you have to prove that your father actually WANTS a pet, if you can do that then I'll help you find the perfect one, if you can't, you have to promise to drop this and refocus your attention back on work,"

After all, there was a nest of pixies lurking around here that wasn't going to find it's self...

"Deal,"

Derek knew the moment he shook his boyfreind's hand that this was a questionable decision

~+~

"Stiles..... why is there a basket of puppies in my station?"

John expected alot of things upon coming to work every morning, most of them dangerous or in some way involving illegal activity, but one thing he DIDN'T expect was to come to work and find a basket of puppies in the middle of the station, having reduced his deputies to useless attention hounds as they all vied for the affection of baby dogs

_Fantastic_

"Oh hey Dad, I'm watching these lil' guys for Scott, aren't they cute!?"

The sheriff watched as one of the little German Shepherd puppies came stumbling over towards him and walked right into his leg

Well _this_ one was a genius

"That doesn't in ANY way answer my question Son," he said, slowly picking up the puppy and trying his best to suppress a smile as the little dog raised up and licked his cheek

"Well Scott has these little guys from the Peach County K-9 Unit, they're going to be police dogs in training, just looking to get their shots and stuff, he's overcrowded today since alot of people are giving their kids and significant others pets for Christmas and all want them vaccinated and whatnot, so he let me take care of them for the afternoon,"

More like Stiles had searched for three hours to find a K-9 Unit with up-and-coming trainees and had spent all day manipulating everyone involved to end up with the puppies long enough to put the idea in his father's head that puppies were a good thing to have around, but semantics

"That still doesn't explain why they're _here_ ," he said slowly, walking to his office with the clumsy puppy still in hand and unlocking the door

"I just thought it would be nice to bring them by and visit the deputies, give them a sense of their future careers, you know?"

John didn't believe that story for a _second_ , but he hadn't had his coffee yet so he couldn't say that he was in the mood to investigate further

"Well it looks like Parrish is getting ready to smuggle one home with him," he observed, glancing out his window and shaking his head as his deputy subtlely tried to make his way- puppy in hand- to his desk

John just wanted to know how long he thought he could actually keep the dog quiet and still to get him out of the station without anyone noticing....

"Well can you really blame him? I mean LOOK at how cute they are! And sweet and cuddly!" Stiles said enthusiastically as John set the puppy on the floor and made his way over to the desk

"Uh-huh," he said slowly, he knew his son more than well enough to know when there was a sale's pitch in the making being presented to him

"I mean don't you just LOVE puppies? They're the single most pure thing left in this world!"

The sheriff glanced down, watching with a frown as the puppy tried to follow him to his desk and just ended up tripping over his own little feet

".... 'Pure' is definately one word for it,"

"But they're PERFECT little creatures!" Stiles insisted, scooping up the dog and holding the poor wiggling creature in front of the sheriff's face

"I mean, if you ask me, God should've stopped with dogs, like forget the humans, he already found the perfect model and that would be dogs,"

"Stiles," John said slowly, carefully taking the puppy away from his son and letting the little critter lick his face

"Is this your way of trying to tell me that thanks to some magical werewolf voodoo that I don't understand, you and Derek are... having puppies?"

Stiles stared at him for a long, long moment, utterly confused, until finally the realization dawned on him and he let out a shreik so loud that the dog's ears perked up

"Oh my God NO! Dad! No no no no no! NO.! Ok? No, Derek is not- ... look, when we decide to have kids, we'll DECIDE to have them, ok? No surprise puppies from us, I SWEAR,"

John was quiet for a moment, having absently started to scratch the dog behind the ears as he took all of that in

"Well, I guess I should just count my blessings that you're implying Derek would be the one having 'puppies' and not you,"

Stiles squawked, flailing into some kind of animated movement that the sheriff wasn't really sure what to do with

Not that he ever WAS sure what to do with Stiles but this was new even for him

"Oh my GOD Dad all I wanted to do was bring some joy into your life through the magic of puppies and THIS is what I'm repaid with!?"

The sheriff just shrugged, moving to start scratching the dog under the chin and snickering when his tail started to wag

"You're up to something kid, don't think that just because you don't live in my house anymore that I can't tell when you're trying to get something out of me,"

Stiles snorted, giving an exaggerated eyeroll as he sat down in front of the desk and started to fidget

"So um... how is that going, by the way? I mean the... the living ... alone thing?"

John shrugged, leaning back and letting the puppy make the long journey onto his desk to explore

"It's... going," he replied vaguely

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you kiddo, but don't take that as an invitation to come back understand? If you need to that's one thing, but you and Derek.... Son you need to live your life, enjoy young adulthood, let yourself have that... honeymoon stage, God knows once the kids come you'll never get it again, and I'm sure when I get old enough you'll move back anyway, just... enjoy some time to yourself, yourself and your boyfreind.... do that for me, alright?"

Stiles nodded solemnly, glancing up and yelping as the puppy nearly walked off of the desk, only for the sheriff to reach over and corral him back

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with that little guy?" Stiles sighed, reaching across the desk to pet the dog, who shamelessly flopped down on his back and started wiggling around for bellyrubs

"Oh I don't know, I kinda like 'im, probably took a few too many hits to the head," John laughed

He'd be lying if he said the dog didn't kind of remind him of Stiles as a kid, always getting into things he shouldn't and with the grace and general motor skills of a potato

It was nice though, nostalgic....

"You know, your mom's favorite breed was German Shepherds,"

He hardly ever talked about Claudia, but... this was one opportunity he couldn't pass up

"Really?" Stiles asked quietly, his attention moving from the dog to his father at once

"Yeah, they were special to her,"

"Let me guess, because of the police dog thing right? They reminded her of you?"

"No... they reminded her of YOU," the sheriff corrected

That caused Stiles to flinch a little, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips

"How did they remind her of me?"

"Because... German Shepherds start out as these ... cute, fluffy, fuzzy little animals and ... they grow into something..."

"Uncute?"

"Strong," he replied, watching the shock flitter across Stiles' face as he reached forward and slowly pulled the puppy into his lap

"They become strong, protective, loyal to their last minute on earth... a great service to man, she saw all of that in you, sure you were just a cute little kid starting out but... she knew that in time you would grow up to be like that, and you didn't disappoint,"

Stiles swallowed sharply, not sure what to do with that revelation

His father so rarely talked about his mother ... and when he did....

This was the first time Stiles had ever heard anything like that

"I was going to get you one for Christmas one year, I figured you were old enough to start taking up the responsibility of handling a dog and I could help you out when you needed it but..."

"That was the year Mom got sick... wasn't it?"

The sheriff gave a slow, solemn nod, leaning down and gently scratching the dog behind the ears again

"Yeah... yeah it was son, after that I couldn't stand to think about having a dog in the house, too much... greif, attached to it,"

"That's why you never let me have a dog? Not because you thought I was irresponsible?"

"I know that was a bad choice on my part but I just... couldn't handle the feelings that would have come with that,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, he didn't really want to interrupt this moment but... at the same time this was the best opportunity to ask...

"Do you think you could handle one now?"

"Maybe," John conceded, letting a smile slip through as the puppy leaned up and licked his face

"I guess it would depend on the dog,"

And that was all the answer Stiles needed

~+~

"Mind telling me what all of this fuss is about?"

So admittedly Stiles couldn't quite wait until Christmas or even Christmas Eve to surprise his father with his new housemate, partly because of enthusiasm but... mainly because Derek was having a hell of a time trying to keep track of both the sheriff's to-be puppy and their own new arrival

Because Stiles just couldn't get a puppy for his father and not one for himself ok?

(Derek, to be fair, hadn't even put up a fight)

"Weeell I know it's a few days earlier but we wanted to give you one of your Christmas gifts now,"

The sheriff raised an eyebrow in confusion at his son, only then noticing that for the first time in over half a year he was standing at the door alone

"Where's your sidekick?"

"Derek is just getting your present," the spark hummed smugly

John narrowed his eyes, not trusting this operation one bit

"Alright kid.... what's going on?"

Stiles grinned excitedly, leaning out of the door and giving a wave

Not a moment later, Derek came around the corner, carrying.... the little German Shepherd from a few days ago

"Merry Christmas Dad," Stiles smiled gently

"What- .. Stiles... I thought he was a police dog,"

Not that that stopped the sheriff from reaching out and picking up the little puppy immediately, face lighting up as the dog barked happily in his face

"Well that was the theory, unfortunately the little guy isn't suitable for training, it's got something to do with a lack of depth perception or whatever but let's just say he's too clumsy to even be in the academy, soooooooo since I said you were a sheriff I managed to adopt him for you, his name's Shawn,"

"His name isn't ACTUALLY Shawn," Derek piped up

"Stiles has just been trying to name him that after the guy from 'Psych' for the last four days,"

"No no, it's alright," the sheriff said softly, putting Shawn down on the floor

"I like Shawn, it fits somehow,"

"SEE!?" Stiles all but screamed

"Son... you really didn't have-"

"I wanted to," he said quickly, giving the sheriff a small smile

"Besides, our little Kara is going to need a playmate,"

The sheriff froze, eyebrows raising slowly

"I thought you said there weren't any grandkids yet?"

Derek immediately dropped the pizza he had been bringing into the house, turning as red as a cherry

"Oh my God Dad Kara is our DOG! We got her from Scott!"

"Uh-huh..."

Before any more humiliation could be made, Shawn started barking from the kitchen, drawing everyone's attention towards him

"Why is he barking at a cabinet?" Stiles asked in confusion

Derek sniffed the air, and before John could say anything the werewolf opened the door, revealing a package of bacon sitting right in front

Stiles gasped dramatically, turning to the sheriff with a half-disappointed, half-offended look on his face

_"DAD!"_

The sheriff looked down at Shawn, who was panting enthusiastically at Stiles' feet, and suddenly had the feeling that he had been duped

"You sold me out you little tattle-tell...."

Shawn barked, as if in agreement, and the sheriff glared up at Stiles

"Hey, we didn't teach him to do that, he just has good sense!" Stiles laughed

John sighed, watching as Shawn flopped onto his back again and started wiggling

"Well, these last few months of freedom were nice," he muttered

Just when he thought he had some sanctuary from Stiles' insistent worry about his diet...

But truthfully, he wouldn't change a thing, it was going to be nice having some new life back in this house, having someone to care for again

Even if the new addition wasn't half as potty-trained as Stiles was


End file.
